1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to photosensitizers. More particularly, the disclosure relates to photosensitizers for dye-sensitized solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasing energy demands and concerns over global warming have led to a greater focus on the development of renewable energy sources. With the discovery of inexpensive photovoltaic devices, dye-sensitized solar cell (DSSC) technology is emerging as a potential solution to fulfill our green energy demands. Since the initial report of DSSC in 1991, Grätzel and co-workers have investigated ruthenium polypyridyl complexes such as N3, N719, and Black dye exhibiting highly efficient light harvesting properties. During the last two decades, many ruthenium complexes were investigated for DSSC applications. However, to date, most of ruthenium sensitizers for DSSC applications that have been described in the literature are those bearing bipyridine or polypyridine ligands.